Do I?
by XCarissaX
Summary: What if Penelope accepted Kevin's proposal because she was tired of waiting for Derek to notice her?What if she took a chance at possible happiness with Kevin?Can Derek pull it together and get her to realize he does love her?Or is it too late for our favourite couple? Swear it's Morcia! Pairings EPxAH JJxWL FMxDR SRxOC eventual PGxDM. I suck at summaries please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know I'm not updating _**Is it Our Time Now**_ but I promise I'm working on a new chapter of that. This is just an idea I had and I really hope you all love it. This is the first time I'm attempting two stories at once! Feed back is much appreciated! Love to you all!

 **Chapter One:**

Penelope sat on her couch, in her dark apartment staring at the offending object sitting on the coffee table. There in all its shiny glory sat a two carat pear shaped diamond, with multi colored stones surrounding it on the gold band. The ring sat there in its ring box just staring at her. She had a feeling Kevin was going to propose. He'd been dropping hints for weeks. Penelope leaned over and picked up the ring box looking at it as she remembered the moment again.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Penelope and Kevin were sitting in her living room eating their normal Chinese takeout not really talking. It was their normal routine when she wasn't preoccupied with a case. Kevin had been a little jumpy all night, but Penelope racked it up to the new W.O.W. expansion being released tonight. She figured he'd be ready to leave soon so he could get in line._

" _Um here's your fortune cookie Plum Sauce." Kevin said handing her the cookie._

" _Uh thanks. I'll open it afterwards like we always do." Penelope said putting the cookie down next to her food container._

" _Plum Sauce why don't you open it now?" Kevin asked looking at her nervously._

" _We always open them together when we finish eating." Penelope said getting a bite of her food._

" _Well why don't you open it now? You never know it could be something good in it." Kevin asked handing her the cookie again._

" _Um okay." Penelope said taking the cookie and looking at him confused. She cracked open the cookie and pulled out the piece of paper with the fortune on it. There written on the paper was 'Will you marry me?' Penelope looked up from the paper to Kevin who was now kneeling in front of her._

" _Plum Sauce will you marry me?" Kevin asked smiling._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Penelope looked down at the ring again and sighed before setting it back on the table. Kevin had been very understanding when she said she needed time to think about this. And boy did she need time. She knew she was fond of Kevin, but her heart had always been with a certain tall dark and handsome FBI agent. She loved Derek. She was whole heartedly and irrevocably in love with Derek James Morgan, but he wasn't interested in her. Kevin was here. Kevin was willing to marry her, and build a future with her. Derek had never even looked at her as more than just a friend. No matter what she did or said he would always laugh and joke back with her. Kevin had never been shy about telling her he was in love with her and that he wanted a future with her, but could she really build a future with him when she didn't love him?

Penelope saw her friend's relationships. They were all happily married. Emily and Hotch, J.J. and Will, Dave and Fran, even Reid had found love with a writer friend of Dave's named Katie. Penelope had always thought that she and Derek would complete their little group. They'd all be paired off. It always made sense to her. She wanted a relationship like her friends had. She wanted to look at her husband and see the love and desire that should be there, she deserved a relationship like that. But she wasn't getting any younger and she wanted kids. She had always wanted a family. Maybe she had wasted too much time waiting for Derek to notice her.

Maybe marrying Kevin wouldn't been such a bad idea. She and he got along. He was reliable. They had common interests. She could see their marriage as being comfortable like their relationship was now. Their kids would be geniuses. Would it be so bad to be married to Kevin? She'd definitely have to work with him on his clothes, but it might work. This could give her everything she'd been wanting.

Penelope took a deep breath and picked up her phone dialing the familiar number. It started ringing and Penelope felt her heart speed up as her mind raced. Maybe he wouldn't answer. Maybe she'd get his voice mail. This was a bad idea. She was about to hang up when she heard Kevin's voice come through the other end of the phone.

"Plum Sauce?"

"Yeah Kevin hey." Penelope said trying to make her voice sound as casual as possible.

"What's up?" He asked. She could tell he was trying not to ask her about her decision. That was one thing she could always say he never pressured her.

"Well I thought about what you had asked me." Penelope said taking another deep breath.

"You- you did?" Kevin asked his voice breaking at one point.

"Yeah I have." Penelope said trying to calm down.

"I thought you said you needed some time? You know you can take as long as you need. There's no rush. I can wait. I can even give you some space." Kevin asked. He was obviously getting nervous.

"No there's no need to do that Kevin. I know I said it might take me awhile, but I know what my answer is now." Penelope said trying to reassure him.

"Oh?" Kevin barely managed to get out.

"Yes. I'll marry you Kevin." Penelope rushed out.

"Really? Oh Plum Sauce you have no idea how happy that makes me. I promise I'll make you so happy. It'll be perfect we'll be perfect." Kevin rambled on. Penelope was only half listening. She knew she'd just made him happy, and she should be happy too. But honestly in that moment she wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all. She felt like she had made a huge mistake.

After getting off the phone with Kevin and promising to meet him for breakfast the next morning (they had been given two days off) to discuss telling everyone she ran a bubble bath and sank down into the dumb to try to relax and make some sense of this mess.

She was officially engaged to Kevin Daniel Lynch. She was promising to eventually commit herself to him for life. Marriage was not something she took lightly. She needed to start adjusting to this. That meant letting go of these crazy thoughts of Derek and fully committing to the idea of marrying Kevin. She was determined starting tomorrow she was going to have a new positive attitude about this and be the perfect fiancé that Kevin deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so my muse struck me again today and I just couldn't quit writing on this one! I swear tomorrow I will try to work on _Is it Our Time Now?_ , but for now enjoy another chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Still super nervous with about this story so feedback is much appreciated!

 **Chapter Two:**

 _Derek thrust into her causing her to moan his name. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp in surprise._

" _OhMyGod Derek!" She moaned causing Derek to speed up. He loved hearing her scream for him. She ran her nails down his back hard this time. Derek hissed. He knew that was a sign she was getting close so he reached between them and started playing with her clit. She bit down on his pulse point. Derek sped up his fingers, matching the pace of his thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him shudder with her release. That's all it took and he came harder than he ever had before. He rolled off of her and laid down beside her._

" _I love you so much Derek." She said as she laid on his chest._

" _I love you so much too Penelope." He said as he kissed her forehead._

Derek woke up covered in sweat. That dream had been so intense. He didn't understand why it was about Penelope though. What does that mean? He was jarred from his thoughts by his alarm going off. He sighed as he reached over and silenced it. Why had he agreed to be up this early on his day off?

Reluctantly he got up and went through his normal morning routine trying to push the thoughts of Penelope and the dream out of his mind. As he was getting dressed he caught himself starring at the only picture he had in his room. It was a picture of himself and Penelope dancing at his moms wedding. He couldn't help, but smile as he starred at it. It wasn't one of the posed pictures. It was a picture of them dancing, she had her head tilted back laughing at something he said and he had a wide smile on his face. He shook his head and sighed as the memories of the dream came flooding back.

"Get a grip Derek. She's your best friend. You can't see her that way, and she would never see you that way." Derek said to himself as he grabbed his jacket and Clooney's leash as they walked out the door. Maybe this fishing trip with the guys is exactly what he needed to clear his head he thought.

As he pulled up to the dock his phone started going off with a familiar ring tone.

"Jayje please do not tell me we got a case?" Derek said as he picked up the phone. He heard J.J.'s laugh come through the line.

"No, and besides if we did it'd be Hotch or Garcie who'd get the pleasure of notifying you not me." J.J. said laughing at Derek's complaint.

"Okay true." Derek said shutting off his car.

"Anyways. I was calling because Garcie is having a get together around seven thirtyish at her place and your attendance is mandatory." J.J. said.

"Of course I'll be there. Why didn't she tell me?" Derek asked confused.

"Well this seems to all be pretty short notice so I offered to notify everyone. I already told Fran and Emily, but will you tell the rest of the guys since none of them are answering their phones." J.J. said sounding rather annoyed at the last part. He figured she probably had tried calling Will.

"Yeah I will. They probably got distracted on the boat already. I'm running behind, but once I get there I'll let them know." He said climbing out and going around to get Clooney.

"Thank you! Oh and can you please tell Will he needs to check his phone, Hotch, and Spencer probably should too." J.J. said.

"Yes ma'am." Derek said chuckling. "I'll see you later Jayje."

"See you then." J.J. said before hanging up.

As the trip went on Derek found himself unable to concentrate on anything. Thoughts of Penelope and the dream kept popping back up. He just couldn't figure out what it meant or why. Why would he dream of sleeping with his best friend? It wasn't like she wasn't gorgeous or anything like that, she was a beautiful woman, inside and out. But she was his best friend. That made her off limits. He couldn't think of her that way. Could he?

"Either that was is incredibly interesting or we are really that boring my friend?" Will said jarring him from his internal battle. He looked up from the water to see them all staring at him expectantly.

"No sorry, I'm just distracted." Derek said taking a drink of his beer.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked sitting his fishing pole against the side of the boat.

"Have you ever had a really intense dream about someone and it completely change everything you thought you knew? I mean everything you originally thought is now up in the air and you don't know what to think because of it." Derek asked, looking at his friends for help.

"So you're finally realizing your feelings for Garcia huh?" Reid said smiling, causing everyone except Derek to laugh. Derek sat there looking a little dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about Pretty Boy? I didn't say anything about Penelope." Derek said trying to play dumb.

"Please Morgan we all know that's a lie." Dave said patting him on the back, and taking a seat next to him.

"Okay yeah. Your right I'm talking about Baby Girl. I didn't say I had feelings for her though, and what do you mean finally?" Derek asked looking at Reid.

"We've all known you had feelings for Garcia for years." Reid said in is his matter of fact tone.

"How did you all know when I'm just now even considering this?" Derek asked confused.

"It's obvious my friend. The way you look at her, the way she looks at you. It's written all over your faces." Will said while everyone else nodded.

"Wait the way she looks at me?" Derek asked looking at Will.

"Yeah we know Kitten's in love with you too Derek." Dave said looking at him, when Derek didn't say anything he continued. "Please don't try to tell me you haven't noticed that either." Dave said drinking his beer down.

"If she's in love with me why is she dating Kevin?" Derek asked taking another beer out of the cooler and passing it to Dave.

"Because obviously you've had your head up your ass for years and didn't realize that she's in love with you." Dave said causing the other guys to laugh.

"Oh come on Rossi." Derek said taking another drink.

"He's right Morgan. I've worked with you both for ten years and you have to be blind to say that you haven't noticed how in love with you Garcia is." Hotch said looking to Reid for confirmation.

"It's obvious. Even to me, and before Kaitlyn I sucked at relationships." Reid said getting a water out of the other cooler.

"I have to say they're right. I'm not around you both at work, but if you behave the same way you do when were out then it's real obvious. I mean I noticed it right away. I thought y'all were a couple at first. I even asked Jayje after we all went out together that first time." Will said leaning back in his chair.

"So if you all noticed that Baby Girl was in love with me, and you all thought I was in love with her, why didn't you all say something sooner?" Derek asked looking to them all again.

"I thought you needed to come into it on your own. I mean if I came to you yesterday and told you all of this do you think you'd believe me? And if you didn't believe it imagine how embarrassed Garcia would be?" Reid said looking at Derek who only nodded.

"I felt like it wasn't my place. I asked Jayje, and she said Garcia had promised her not to say anything because she knew you didn't feel the same way." Will explained.

"That's what my issue was too. Emily told me the same thing. And you know how trust is with Penelope." Hotch said looking to Dave to see what his response was.

"Well Fran and I talked about it and both agreed to stay out of it. I mean we could tell how you two felt, but we felt you were both ignoring if for your friendships sake, or you were both blind. We weren't sure and we didn't want to possibly ruin whatever you were both doing." Dave explained his side of things.

"I feel so dumb." Derek said looking at the water again.

"Why?" Dave asked looking to the guys to see if they understood where this came from. They all looked just as confused as he did.

"Because hearing all this now and thinking about it. It's all so obvious. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I don't know why I didn't realize all of this." Derek said as he thought over the last few years. It was all so obvious. It was in everything. The way they talked to each other. Their jokes. Their pet names. The back and forth banter.

"So are you admitting it?" Reid asked the obvious question.

"Yeah I'm in love with Penelope." Derek said as he took it all in.

"Great. Now that you've realized it, what are you going to do about it?" Dave asked slapping him on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey everyone sorry for the late update this weekend, but I've been miserably sick, and I'm pretty sure my muse ran away. Anyways lovelies, I hope you all love this chapter and I'd love some feed back!**

 **Chapter Three:**

As they all sat around the table at Penelope's enjoying the brownies she had made for desert, Derek couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. How could he have been so blind all of these years. Such wasted time. All this time they could have been together. He was done wasting time, he was not going to let another day pass without him making a move. Everything was going to change tonight. Derek had a plan, all he needed was to wait out the evening, for everyone to go home, and then he was going to make his move. He was going to show her how much he loved her and that they belonged together.

"So Garcie, what's going on?" J.J. asked drawing Derek out of his thoughts.

"Yeah PG, you know we can all tell somethings on your mind." Emily said between bites of her brownie.

"Well my lovelies something big has happened, and as you all are my family I wanted you to be the first ones to know." Penelope paused before taking a deep breath and rambling out. "Kevin asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." Penelope said plastering on a content smile. There was a stunned pause before everyone started coming over to congratulate her. Derek quietly got up and went outside trying not to interrupt the celebration. He just couldn't be in there. He sat on the front steps, head in his hands. Thoughts rushing through his mind. He turned, standing up as he heard the door opening.

"You okay out here?" Dave said stepping out of the door.

"No. I can't believe this. I finally realize how I feel, plan on telling her, and then this. She's engaged to, to that idiot." Derek said as he started pacing back and forth across Penelope's front patio.

"It's not too late." Rossi said causing Derek to pause and looked at him confused.

"Now listen, I don't have time to go into it here, but were all meeting back at my house after to talk about this mess." Rossi said giving him a familiar look that Derek knew meant he was up to something.

"Dave I can't go back in there and pretend to be happy for her." Derek said sitting back on the steps.

"Don't. Go ahead and head over to your Mom's and my place and we'll meet you there soon. I don't plan on staying and keeping up this charade much longer, and by the looks we were all trading in there, I don't think anyone else is either." Dave said turning to head back inside.

"What about Penelope? I can't just leave without a word." Derek asked trying to think of what he was going to do.

"I'll her." Dave started and then paused. "I'll tell her the security company called because of an issue at one of your properties." Dave said thinking quick.

"Thanks man." Derek said heading to his SUV.

Derek sat in the SUV in front of Rossi's house, going over everything all over again. Everything between him and Penelope. Everything leading up to this moment. He sighed as he saw headlights. Everyone was pulling into the drive way. Four vehicles pulled in and all parked. Derek climbed as he got out and made his way to the group.

"Okay let's get this get this started." Dave said making his way to the front door, everyone following him in.

As they all got settled in to the living room, Dave pouring everyone drinks and passing them out. They had all been relatively quiet. Making idle conversation. No one really addressing the elephant in the room.

"Are you okay?" Fran asked looking at Derek.

"I don't really know Momma. I feel like just win I'm about to get everything it was all taken away." Derek said taking the glass of scotch from Dave.

"I still don't can't believe she accepted his proposal. I always thought of you and Penelope as a couple." Kati said sipping her wine.

"I know, that's what I thought too, I was here for almost a year before I even met Kevin, so until Jayje told me differently I always thought they were a couple." Will said smiling.

"That's because Kevin doesn't understand why she spends time with us, and he's not comfortable with us so he doesn't want to spend time with us with her." Emily said thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Penelope awhile back.

"That's because he knows what we all know. They don't belong together." J.J. said taking a drink of her wine.

"Well it doesn't matter now because she's marrying him." Derek said taking a large drink of his scotch.

"You're not giving up." Dave said as he gave Fran a class of wine, and sat down with a glass of scotch for himself, he looked a Derek with that same mischief filled look.

"Man I don't want to, but if she's happy-" Derek started, but was cut off.

"Please Derek, I've seen Penelope more excited by a shoe sale!" Emily said looking at Derek as if he should have noticed this.

"She told him yes!" Derek countered.

"She's settling Derek!" J.J. said sipping her own wine.

"Baby boy, you must be blind, because I know I didn't raise any fools. That girl is in love with you, and you are so in love with her." Fran said looking at Derek.

"I know Momma, but she's engaged now. She's marrying Lynch." Derek said shaking his head.

"Then what are we going to do about it? You love her, she loves you, and she's not happy with this Kyle boy." Fran said as if it made total sense.

"Kevin Momma. She's marrying Kevin. And what do you mean what are we going to do about it?" Derek asked looking at her confused.

"Were going to show her she's not happy, and that she doesn't belong with Kevin." Dave said smiling.

"How?" Derek asked.

"Well for starters you need to start spending time with her like you use to." J.J. said thinking it over.

"Yeah the movie nights and the shopping trips, those need to start back up ASAP." Emily said nodding her head.

"She said she loved it when you went with her to get her nails done." Kati said remembering a previous conversation.

"I can do that, but I doubt that's going to be enough to change her mind. Especially with Kevin hanging around." Derek said looking to them for ideas.

"Well she said he's visiting his family for a couple of weeks now discussing the wedding. It was a previously scheduled vacation. When he gets back I'm going to have him officially assigned to B team and make sure they keep him very busy." Hotch said smiling.

"Brilliant Mr. Hotchner." Emily said kissing him gently.

"Okay with Kevin busy, you spending time with Garcie, and us helping by constantly talking you and your love for her up-" J.J. said going over everything.

"Guys are we really doing this? Are we really teaming up to ruin Penelope's wedding?" Reid asked looking at them all.

"Yes!" Came everyone's mutual response.

"Just clarifying." He said smiling.


End file.
